Akame ga kill : the proposals
by Altair0875
Summary: Follow wave and Tatsumi 4 years after the revolution as they do the hardest thing they have ever done which is proposing to their girlfriends mine and kurome . Will they be able to ask one most important questions a man can ask or will they mess it up?
1. the self proclaimed genius sniper

Akame ga kill : the proposals

Author's Notes : this is a story where Tatsumi and wave proposal to their girlfriends mine and kurome I hope you enjoy this first chapter .

 **The self proclaimed genius sniper**

4 years since the revolution Tatsumi and mine have been together since mine woke up from her coma and tatsumi fully healed from the last battle with Esdeath . Akame and Leone killed the prime but at the cost of Akame's imperial arm. The emperor was beheaded and now Najenda is the new Empress. After the last battle night raid disbanded , Akame is still in the capital along with her sister and wave they are all living in night raids second base while mine and tatsumi are in night raids first base with the waterfall.

* * *

Leone is currently talking to Tatsumi about something very important.

" so tatsumi what did you need my help with with? "

" I need you to distract mine today so I can get ready to surprise her "

" oh what do you have for her " Leone ask

Tatsumi pulls out a black box from his jacket pocket and opens it to reveal a ring with pink diamonds and Mine's name engraved

" Tatsumi I see so want to ask her to marry you fine I guess I'd be interested in helping you on one condition "

" Which is "

" that you make her happy ok "

" you can count on it "

With that Leone goes to wake up mine to take her shopping.

* * *

Mine is currently sleeping when Leone knocks on her door

"Tatsumi I will be right out " mine says in a tired voice

Mine begins to open her eyes but as she is getting ready to get out of bed she hears her door open

Tatsumi! Mine yells but as she is turning her head she sees that it is not Tatsumi but Leone

Leone! What are you doing here mine asks her

" I'm here because I think that you need some time away from Tatsumi "

" I love spending time with him but it has been a while since we have spent time together what did you have in mind "

" how about we ask kurome and Akame to go shopping with us for a girls day out "

" sure give me 10 minutes okay and I will be ready " mine says

* * *

With that Leone walks to where Tatsumi is for one last conversation

"Tatsumi we will be leaving in 10 minutes what are you going to do while we are gone "

" I'm going to wait for wave he said he would be here at 10pm it's 9:30 now so besides that nothing "

" Why is wave coming here ?"

" he said he needed help with something regarding his girlfriend kurome " Tatsumi replies

" oh well I hope you can help him "

" Yeah I hope so hey after you finish shopping can you bring everyone else here for a party ?" Tatsumi asks

"sure give me the time you want us to come back here ?" Leone ask

" 5pm also here is some money for shopping " Tatsumi replies

OK and with that Leone goes outside to wait for mine

* * *

Author's Notes : what do you think of this chapter ? Do you think Tatsumi will be able to propose to mine ? what could wave need help with and what will happen on the girls day out find out later in Akame ga kill : the proposals? Reviews are welcome Altair 0875 out


	2. the former drug addict

The former drug addict

* * *

It's been 3years since wave and kurome left the empire to cure kurome and free her from the nightmares of her former life it's been a year since they returned to the capital where Akame and kurome reunited and began to act like sisters also kurome and wave have been dating for 4 years ever since wave made kurome his main priority when he destroyed her imperial arm.

* * *

Wave is currently down in the kitchen making breakfast for the sleeping sisters we someone hugs him from behind he looks and sees that it is Kurome with a happy and hungry look on her face.

" kurome breakfast will be ready soon but it is good to see your smiling face in the morning "

* * *

Kurome goes to the table and not soon after wave brings her breakfast but then out of nowhere Akame comes down stairs and wave puts her breakfast next to kurome's and not long after that both sisters are eating breakfast when they hear a knock on the door wave goes to open it and sees it is Leone and mine he let's them in and then Leone ask Akame and kurome a question .

" Akame and kurome would you you like to join us for a girls day out? "

The sisters look at each other before they both say yes and after finishing their breakfast they go up stairs to change their clothes and then leave with mine and Leone for their girls day out .

 **Author's Notes : well what do you think of this chapter what will the girls do on their day out and what could wave ask Tatsumi about find out in the next chapter of Akame ga kill : the proposals**


	3. Tatsumi and wave have a man conversation

Ten minutes after the girls left wave changes his clothes and takes his imperial arm grand chariot and a black box with him and leaves for night raids former base to speak with Tatsumi

* * *

Tatsumi is currently sitting outside of his and Mine's home he starts to remember how he viewed his girlfriend when the first they first met compared to now but as he is thinking wave appears from one of the trees and calls his name

* * *

He looks up and sees wave so he stands up to greet him and they go inside to talk.

Wave and Tatsumi are sitting in the living room and starts to explain what he needs help with

Tatsumi : so what do you need help with wave

Wave : I need help on Proposaling to kurome

Tatsumi : I see well I plan to propose to mine during the party later today so how about you propose then also does Akame know that you want to ask kurome to marry you?

Wave : yes she is I asked her a week after we returned to the capital why do you ask

Tatsumi : well I just hope you aren't trying to marry her out of pity

After Tatsumi said that wave gets a bit mad before he replies

* * *

Wave : you think I would marry her out of pity wave's voice becomes angrier the more he thinks about what tatsumi said if I felt pity for her

* * *

I wouldn'thave left everything behind for her so I am not trying to marry her out of pity I love her if I felt pity I would have let Akame kill her even after all this time with her my love for her is stronger than ever before it's near the point where I can't see myself with out her so no don't want to marry her out of pity I want to marry her because I love her!

* * *

Tatsumi : just wanted to be sure now help me clean up this place and hunt for meat for our guests and friends if you don't mind ?

Wave : sure why not

And with that wave and Tatsumi start cleaning up for the party later today.

Author's Notes : well It appears wave really loves kurome what do you think of wave as a character and as a man what will happen on the girls day out and how will the girls react to their boyfriends proposals find out later in Akame ga kill the proposals Altair out.


	4. the girls have a conversation

The girls are enjoying their day out mine got herself a few more pink dresses and a few other things kurome got a few more dresses Akame got a sword and Leone of course got some booze for herself and the girls are about to get something to eat when Leone ask kurome a question.

* * *

Leone : kurome how are things going with you and wave?

Kurome : things are going fine but I don't think he would marry me

Leone : really why

Kurome : well I feel like I'm not good enough for him I mean I love him but I don't know if he wants someone like me

* * *

Akame : kurome you have nothing to worry about wave loves you if he didn't he would have asked me a month after you guys returned for my permission to marry you

Kurome : her face turns red he wants to marry me

Mine : kurome are you alright

Kurome : yes she says with a smile on her face

* * *

Leone : okay after this let's go to night raids old base for a party what do you guys think

Akame kurome and Mine : sure why not

And with that the girls enjoy their lunch especially kurome knowing that wave wants to marry her

Author's Notes what did you think of this chapter what do you think of the pacing of the story how will wave and Tatsumi pop the question and would you guys like a sequel to this story anyway talk to you guys later Altair out


	5. the party

Now everyone is at night raids first base now mine and tatsumi's home Najenda is sitting in her old chair Akame and kurome are eating like no tomorrow

* * *

Mine is currently sitting next Tatsumi in one of her new dresses wave Is sitting near kurome everyone is enjoying themselves after a hour or so tatsumi and wave ask girlfriends to go on a walk with them outside they ask them why.

* * *

Tatsumi and wave : because I want to show you some beautiful

Kurome and Mine : okay

And with that they go their own way outside .

Author's Notes : what do they want to show their girlfriends how are they going to pop the question find out in the next chapter are you ready for the feels. Altair 0875 out


	6. Tatsumi proposals to mine

Author's Notes : for this chapter I would like you guys to listen to ( lost my pieces from toradora ) while you read this chapter anyway enjoy

* * *

Tatsumi is walking with mine to a pink flower tree that they planted four years ago today as they are walking mine asks Tatsumi a question.

Mine : Tatsumi are you fine with me ?

Tatsumi: what do you mean by that?

Mine : I mean I don't have the best body I can be annoying at times

Tatsumi : mine I am not just fine with you I could not see myself with any other women and I don't want to be your boyfriend any more .

Mine : you don't !

* * *

Tatsumi he gets on one knee : no because I want to be your husband I to make you my wife I want to make you happy so will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife .

he takes the black box from his jacket pocket and opens it

Mine she starts crying not because she is sad but because she is to happy to respond so she simply nods her head

* * *

With that Tatsumi puts the ring on her finger and they sit down near the tree with Tatsumi holding mine close to him

Author's Notes : what did you think of this chapter did you like Tatsumi proposal to mine did you guys listen to the music what so I change for wave's proposal to kurome Altair 0875 out


	7. wave's proposal to kurome

Author's Notes : for this chapter I would like you guys to listen to ( Ichiban no takaramono yui final version from angel beats ) while you read this chapter enjoy

* * *

Wave is currently walking outside with kurome they keep walking until they get to a hill where they can see the moon. As they are looking at the moon kurome asks wave a question

* * *

Kurome : wave why did you leave everything behind for me ?

Wave : why do you ask ?

Kurome : Because you did not see your family for 3 years we met them before we came back to the capital but you must have missed them and I was the reason also my sister told me that you asked her for permission to marry me but I want to know why you love me ?

* * *

Wave : ( his thoughts ) Akame why did you tell her I wanted to surprise her any way I better answer kurome

Wave : I love you because you are beautiful and kind you overcame your past kurome don't feel bad about me not being able to see them for 3 years because I left everything behind for you because I love you I didn't want you to die I also wanted to see you happy for 3 years we have been together and I don't know any woman I would rather be with than you so I have a question for you .

* * *

Wave gets on one knee and pulls out the box opens it to reveal a ring with black Diamonds

Wave : kurome will you be come my wife so I make you happier than In all your life so far?

Kurome : yes

* * *

With that wave puts the ring on her finger and they sit down with wave holding kurome like he doesn't want to let her go

Author's Notes : how did I do with these two proposals and the story all together also one chapter left did I do wave x kurome and Mine x Tatsumi justice and what do you about this writing style and the music suggestions for some chapters so I suggest more any way Altair 0875 out


	8. epilogue

Author's Notes : this is the final story chapter

After wave and Tatsumi's popped the question to their girlfriends they went back to their own homes

Tatsumi is currently sitting in his room when mine enters wearing her ring with a happy look on her face

* * *

Tatsumi : mine you seem happy

Mine : I am but I have a question how long ago was it that you had this ring

Tatsumi : 6 months but when do you want to get married

Mine : I don't know

Tatsumi : well let's continue to get to know each other more and then let's set a date together

Mine : okay

With that Tatsumi and mine go to bed holding each other close happy to be one step closer to getting married

* * *

Now to wave and kurome

Wave has been standing outside looking at the moon when Akame thanks him for loving kurome

* * *

Wave : no need to thank me

Akame : fair enough but do you plan to have kids with her

Wave : I will let her decide but I would like to

Akame : okay I trust you and thank you for stopping our fight

Wave : no problem

And with that wave goes to his room to think about his and kurome's future

Author's Notes : well what did you think did you enjoy this story Altair out


End file.
